cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Seth MacFarlane
Seth MacFarlane (1973 - ) Creator of Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show. Was nearly killed in the 9/11 terrorist attacks, when he didn't board Flight 11 (which crashed in the North Tower). Film Deaths: *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' (2010; animated) [I.S.R.A.E.L.]: Dies in an eraser bomb explosion caused by Spanky Ham (voiced by Adam Corolla) by accident. Played for comedic effect. *''Ted'' (2012) [Ted]: Providing the voice of a CGI teddy bear, "Ted's" life-magic wears off after he gets torn in half by Giovanni Ribisi, with Mark Wahlberg and Mila Kunis by his side. He is brought back to life the next day after Mila wishes on a shooting star. *''A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) '[Albert]: In a drug trip sequence, he's shot through the chest by a dwarf cowboy. (Seth survives the film in reality) (Played for comic effect.) *Sing (2016) '(animated)' '[''Mike]: Providing the voice of a mouse, he is presumably eaten by the gangster bears (off-screen); the scene ends with him and his girlfriend driving away in Seth's convertable unaware that the bears are holding on to the back of the car. However, he's expected to return in the upcoming 2021 sequel. Television Deaths: *''Family Guy'' (1999-present; animated) [Various Characters]: Providing multiple voices in every episode, many of his characters have died. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005-present; animated) [Various Characters]: Providing multiple voices in numerous episodes, many of his characters have died. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) *''American Dad: The Most Adequate Christmas Ever ''(2007; animated) [Stan Smith]: Crushed to death by a tree after he chops it down and it blows over on top of him, he is later brought back to life by God (Seth MacFarlane) after he shows him some humility. *''Family Guy: Lois Kills Stewie ''(2007; animated) Griffin: Shot in the back and head by Peter Griffin when Stewie was about to kill Lois. (This turns out to be a simulation.) *''American Dad: Rapture's Delight ''(2009; animated) [Stan Smith]: Shot in the chest by the Anti-Christ (Andy Samberg) after he dives in front of his bullet meant for Jesus (Will Forte), he later dies after talking to Jesus and Francine (Wendy Schaal), he is later seen in his version of heaven with the rest of his family. *''American Dad: Hot Water ''(2011; animated) [Stan Smith]: Dies of his wounds after being thrown through the roof by the Hot Tub (CeeLo Green) trying to save Francine (Wendy Schaal). *''Family Guy: Life of Brian'' (2013; animated) [Brian Griffin]: Dies of his wounds after being ran over and crushed by a speeding car. His death was later reversed in Christmas Guy. (I'm listing this 'death' as it was one of the main characters of the show). Notable Connections Brother of Rachel MacFarlane. distant Cousin of Denise Crosby. Gallery MV5BOTY0OTM0NTQ2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI3MzgzMg@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Seth MacFarlane Teddeath.jpg|Ted's death in Ted MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth Mac Farlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth MacFarlane, Seth Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by overeating Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Liberals Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Performers with over 100 deaths Category:Comedians Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Creators Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Illumination Stars Category:Historic Livers Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Sing Category:Actors playing animals Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Ted cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Hellboy Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Seth MacFarlane Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Death scenes that were faked